exedistmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
My favourite productions
My favourite songs. This is a track called "My Downfall", it has a light piano track on it and arpeggiating synth section in the foreground. This has me on Vocoder singing and this was processed namely with Waves mastering tools. This has a very somber mood to it and its would be considered as a IDM/EDM track which is repetitive in nature but it works as a song. This has been compared by some to sound like a mainstream band called "Solar Fake" and "CHROM", which I kind of agree on. This next song is a song I made back in 2009, which I recorded and sampled parts when I had access to a another guys studio; he had a few vintage synths including the legendary Yamaha CS80, which I recorded a electric piano like which hear at the beginning of this song. This song then goes into something which I can only describe as euro-pop, or electro pop, the song is a never ending journey of synthesis and that's what I love about it. This next piece is called "Song one Alternate" which is an emotional piano song with a dance edm drum patterns overlaid on top, with complimentary pad/string sounds. It then turns into a slightly danceable mid section with bouncing synth lines. I recorded the piano in live on this one using my Yamaha Tyros workstation keyboard, on Youtube and newgrounds it's had a fairly good response from people. The next one is a song called "Trebor" which is a dance song with attitude, part of it remind me of Daft Punk and its a danceable tune. It has complimentary use of pizzicato strings and synth arpeggios which bond and bounce of each other. I've used this tune in some of my Vlog videos (when I was doing Vlogs that is) This next one "when it just doesn't work anymore", which is a moody and emotional piano piece with pop rock drum patterns and complimentary strings and pizzicato arpeggio sections. this is a song which I made to be sung over but never got around to doing a version I liked enough to put it on this list. "Like a dream" is a extended mix Trance song with my vocals and I think it has anthem qualities and would fit quite well on a ministry of sound CD album or other mainstream trance compilations. This was a week long project mainly getting the mixing right and the master to work on most peoples Hi-Fi systems. "Dark Luminescence" is a hard synth dance song, with a hard punchy kick and a very danceable overall beat and drum patterns, it has a breakdown piano section which really suits the overall arrangement. I've played this one in a live set a few times to good reaction! "Cs80 Sound Test" is a test of the Arturia CS-80 VSTi and emulation of the legendary yamaha synthesizer. This is a retro sounding game tune which sounds a bit like duke nukem 3d's sound track in parts. It also has 1970's experimental synth qualities, and slight EDM undertones. "Fright nights pain" is a track I made for sky TV's Horror channel back in 2006, which they ended up using (no royalties paid unfortunately). this song is constantly evolving and has a slow creepy feel about it. I like the string sounds in it, and the how the drum pattern ends is pretty cool as well as the phasing out of the song at the end; where you hear the organ and it goes into a completely different song right before it fades out. The next song is called "The Story of Evil Ed",which is based on someone I used to go to college with and had a flip personality called "Evil edward", which he would then proceed to attack people, sometimes wearing a leather mask and/or a cape (other words he had mental disorder and thought he was a super villain?) I made this song in his honor, it turned out to be one or the most complicated compositions I ever did and is the most liked track of mine on newgrounds where it got front paged and nearly has a thousand views on it (as well as getting four and half stars for the duration it's been up). The next piece is a newwave piece which is stylized and based on 80's style tunes of that era, its inspired by flock of seagulls and gary numan and it has very 80's style drum patterns and uses 808 drum samples for some of the hits, I remade this piece with vocals called "Freedom" : which is at this link https://youtu.be/YCxK0jg7_XA, or the full song which has two choruses and two verses which is the following address: https://youtu.be/PwOKXLAWFhQ This next song is called "Vapour", which is my first and favourite song now of 2017, this song was made using sampled vocal acapellas I got in a package at christmas and mixed them on my new Akai MPC which I also got for christmas. This is very danceable tune I hope you like it. The next song is "The Strings of Rock" which is a test song for a new sampled Kontakt 5 Guitar I got called Evolution Strawberry. This has been a fairly popular rock piece which I've made, and I really like this piece and the sound I managed to achieve.